


Coffee Shop

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, References to Drug Use, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

Joanne couldn’t remember the exact day they met. 

She frequented the little coffee shop so often; it could have happened any number of times. She did remember always watching the pretty waitress. The one with gorgeous brown curls who had a wink and a smile for all the customers who came and went.

Joanne couldn’t stop thinking about her. Instead of finishing her casework at the office, she started bringing it to the café on Tuesdays and Thursdays because she knew her waitress would be there. It wasn’t as if she had much of a chance to meet someone, with all the pressures of being a young lawyer. Just a few moments with her waitress was enough to lift Joanne’s spirits. 

Besides never having seen someone so beautiful, she wasn’t someone Joanne would typically be attracted to. The waitress flirted with anything that had legs; she was radical and outspoken and always pushed the limits of proper attire while working. 

But that was probably why Joanne liked her so much. The girl had fire. She was full of excitement and enthusiasm and passion for even the smallest things.

For the longest time, Joanne didn’t even know her name. But Maureen had always been full of surprises. 

Joanne had her nose buried in a mountain of paperwork when Maureen sauntered by, sitting in the chair across from her. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Maureen smiled, setting a lemon poppy seed muffin next to Joanne’s files. “I know it’s your favorite.”

Startled, Joanne’s heart fluttered from Maureen sitting so close to her. “That’s sweet. Thank you.” She raised an eyebrow, “How did you know it was my favorite?”

“I pay attention,” Maureen winked.

Joanne felt heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled, wondering if Maureen had noticed how much she was watched. “Good to know.”

After that, it became a regular occurrence for Maureen to sit with Joanne when the coffee shop wasn’t too busy. She learned Maureen was an aspiring actress, which explained the flair for dramatic attention. But above all, Maureen was an artist and dreamed of changing the world. She wanted a cause to fight for. 

Joanne thought that might have been the deal closer. Maureen had such a desire for justice and freedom of expression; Joanne’s admiration knew no bounds. 

Maureen also loved hearing Joanne talk about her cases. “You’re doing something. Taking action and changing people’s lives,” the performance artist had explained. “I wish I had the power to do that. To make a difference to even one person.”

Heart clenching with warmth, the lawyer took Maureen’s hand and insisted, “You do. You have.”

It wasn’t until afterwards that Joanne discovered about Maureen’s boyfriend. 

Mark had stopped by to walk a surprised Maureen home after her shift and kissed her soundly, sweetly, as a greeting. Joanne looked away as they left. She’d been crushed; certain Maureen had been interested in her. Joanne didn’t buy coffee or muffins or sit in the café for three months. 

When she finally broke down, craving her favorite white chocolate and caramel latte, Maureen had practically run to her when she walked in, throwing her arms around Joanne. She turned her face into Joanne’s neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell so good. I’ve missed you.”

It made Joanne a little dizzy; her neck tingled where Maureen’s breath had caressed it. 

Maureen stayed longer than she usually did that night, and the next few nights as well when Joanne was there. But there was something else different about her, and Joanne couldn’t quite pin down what that was. 

There were fewer smiles, though she was always happy to see Joanne. She was more subdued, especially for someone like Maureen. She often sent the other employees home early, allowing her to close the café and clean up for the night alone, except Joanne knew this because Maureen let her stay and work after everyone else went home. 

Originally, Joanne thought the change might have come from Mark breaking up with Maureen. Maybe she was crushed because he dumped her. 

But then he called one night around midnight looking for her. From Maureen’s overly saccharine tone and her insistence that she would be home soon, Joanne gathered the boyfriend was still in the picture. 

It was months later when Joanne found out what it was. Maureen had shown up late, wearing long sleeves and several make-up-covered bruises. 

Furious and about ready to go on a tirade about domestic violence, Joanne had approached her after everyone else had gone. She stood, watching Maureen gather dirty dishes. “Maureen,” she started softly, concerned and attempting to be non-confrontational. “What happened to you? And don’t you dare say you fell or bumped into something.”

Maureen sighed and met her eyes. “I wasn’t going to. My friend was having a rough day.”

Joanne stared. “Your... boyfriend?”

“No. Well, he’s a... boy. But no. Not Mark. Mark would never.”

Scrutinizing Maureen as she collected cups, Joanne asked again, “So, what happened. Why did he do this to you?”

“He didn’t mean to,” Maureen avoided her eyes while walking around the tables. “He’s just wasn’t in his right mind, you know?”

Joanne’s eyebrows narrowed, “Is he mentally ill?”

Maureen snorted. “No. He’s trying to get off heroin. Mark and I, we’re trying to help, but...” she met Joanne’s eyes, gauging her reaction before continuing. “But he’s still...all he wants to do is die right now. And we, we can’t let him.” She swallowed. “We love him too much.”

Joanne stroked her arm, realizing this was the most broken she’d ever seen Maureen. “I’m sorry.”

Smiling weakly, Maureen went back to her task and dropped two cups. Immediately, she bent down to gather the pieces, sweeping them together with her hands. Joanne was ready to kneel and help her, when Maureen stood and backed away, staring at her palms. They were bloody and dripping; Maureen’s face was stark white.

Ignoring the cups, Joanne went to her as Maureen hit the counter and sank to the floor, eyes fixed on her hands. “Maureen?” she touched Maureen’s shoulders. “Maureen, are you ok?”

Trembling, Maureen pulled a towel from her apron, holding it to her hands. She started breathing hard and burst into tears. 

Joanne had no idea what to do. “Honey?” She enveloped Maureen in her arms and held her as she shook. “It’s ok,” she whispered.

“No,” Maureen cried and looked at her hands. “She’s gone. She...” Maureen held up her injured hands. “There was so much blood. So much everywhere. And now she’s gone. And Roger keeps trying to follow her. And I can’t...” Maureen sobbed harder. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t go home.”

Shuddering from the icy chill that Maureen’s words gave her, Joanne stroked her curls. “It’s ok,” she whispered again, uncertain of what to say. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to go home.”

Slowly, Maureen’s tears stopped falling. The small cuts on her hands stopped bleeding and when she could finally breathe again, she sat up, wrapping her arms around Joanne. 

Joanne brushed her tears away. “Are you ok?”

Maureen sniffed, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you.”

“It’s alright. I’m not sure of all that happened to you, but I imagine it was worthy of a breakdown.”

Smiling sadly, Maureen’s fingers curled along Joanne’s collar. “Did you mean what you said?”

Joanne shivered, feeling Maureen’s hands on her neck. “What did I say?”

“I didn’t have to go home.” 

“Sure. You’re more than welcome to stay with me for a while if you want.”

Maureen’s nose touched Joanne’s, her eyes wide and hopeful. And adoring. “How long can I stay?”

Stomach fluttering, Joanne squeezed her, not wanting to let go. “How long do you want to stay?”

Maureen sighed and whispered, “Forever.” Her fingers stroked Joanne’s face, tracing the contours. 

“You want to stay forever?”

Maureen nodded, her deep hazel eyes filled with more than a need to escape. She held Joanne’s face with her fingertips as she leaned forward, lightly brushing their lips together. 

Joanne trembled and melted into the kiss as it became deeper. When Maureen pulled away slightly, Joanne rationalized, “But your boyfriend. Mark? And you’re upset.”

Shaking her head, a soft smile touched Maureen’s lips. “I can’t be with Mark. I don’t want him. I don’t love him anymore. Not like he wants. And I promise that until you’re convinced I’m of sound mind, I won’t try to convince you how gay I am.”

Joanne smiled when Maureen winked. That was more of the girl she knew. 

Joanne wasn’t sure when they met, how they became so close, when they fell in love...but with someone so full of surprises, it really didn’t matter.


End file.
